


Blood,Tears,Petals,Rivals..But i still love you? (TW) Cancled.

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Beating, Blood, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gore, Haku Pov, Hanahaki Disease, Love Triangles, Love is war describes this fic soo well, Miku Pov, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rivals, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tears, Teto Pov, Yandere, yandere rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS FIC HAS BEEN CANCLED.✨❤️Teto has been longing for Miku a soon as they met,Shes has been longing for so long that the flowers found place in her lungs.Miku has been trying to get Teto's attention for longer than she can remember.Will Teto meet her end before she gains loves greatest tool,Courage?Or will the rumors come true?🩹💌(Tw; Gore,Blood,Beating. More Tws will be added as nessary.)If you need a word censored please comment!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kasane Teto, Kagamine Len/Kaito (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	1. Flowers? They've seen this but... Can i tell who they go to?

**Author's Note:**

> 🥀🖤Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease which a character will have flower growing in there lungs. This causes the character to hack out flowers and blood,First starting at simple petals to entire flowers. Rejection might cause instant death.⛓️🌹

I woke up with a pain in my chest _again_. 

I had been suffering from Hanahaki for about two months. It gets harder to breath everyday,I went to the bathroom to cough out more petals and buds as usual.

One,two,three,four,five entire flowers right into the sink with alot of blood. I could feel lungs hurting like a bitch as i tried to breath. Until Ruko comes back with the medicine she wouldn't be able to talk...Definitely no singing practice till Ruko comes back, I heard some knocking on my bathroom door as i tried to breath.

"Hey Teto? Ruko didn't want to see the bloody mess that's in the sink so im here to deliver the medicine." A quite voice said opening the door.

(Pov switch to Haku) 

I saw Teto standing over the sink occasionally looking to the mirror until she finally looked to me. I forgot she couldn't thank me...Well i was quickly reminded when she tried to talk and coughed out two more flowers and what like 1 liters of blood into the sink. I stood there trying my best to move but i couldn't muster the courage up, My only saving grace was Teto taking the medicine from my frozen hands. 

"Y-y-you need help?" I said as my hands did crazy movements around each other. Of course Teto didn't respond and just took the medicine.

"Thanks.." Teto said clearing her throat. 

"No problem.." I said 

I tried my best to not look worried. Honestly i kinda regret not calling the hospital when she starting coughing up more blood,Also i was i kinda curious about who those flowers went to if its that bad..

(Pov back to Teto)

I could tell Haku wanted to know who these flowers went to. I wasn't hard to read her face but if i were to tell her.. _They would disown me._ It know it wouldn't be because she's another girl. I would be because she is a Vocaloid, The most popular one at that! Sukone would hurt the most... Emotionally and physically,Tei was one of my best friends. I _just couldn't tell! how am i supposed to tell her i cant tell????_

During my overthinking spree when i finally looked up Haku was out of the bathroom.

My secret is safe for a bit. 

*Ring ring* *Ring Ring*

Huh? Oh my phone! 

"Hello! Kasane Teto here!"

"Hey Teto! Its Miku!" Miku Said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued......


	2. The phone call that reveals the song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ring Ring* ☎️  
> Teto and Miku have a phone call.

"Oh hey Miku" Teto said as she turned the microphone off.

"So has your illness gotten any better?"

"No it hasn't. It been getting worse"

"Oh my god! Im soo sorry Teto!" 

"I-im Gonna need to put you on h-hold.."

"Oh ok" 

I could feel myself coughing again. Luckily the medicine wouldn't allow for entire flowers to come out. Only petals and blood.

I had some sharp pains in my chest as she coughed up some petals and blood,Stupid Rivalry...

I hated the Vocaloid and Utau rivalry,It was fucking pointless! But i need to get back to Miku..

I pressed the button that would take me off hold with Miku and i cleared my throat once again and tried to breath...I was still hard to breath as usual.

"Hey Miku. Im back!" 

"Oh hey Teto! Anyways back to what i was about to say."

"Are you still up for that song together? Or do you have to cancel?" 

"Oh i can still do it!" 

"Ok that's great! I heard its a cover.. a cover of umm... _Magnet,_ I think?"

"Oh umm Magnet?"

"Yes Magnet!"

"That's G-great!"

"Ok ill hang up now! Plus I need to get Rin's outfit for her song ready!"

"Ok Miku"

When Miku hung up i felt something in my stomach,Butterflies? I think that's what you call this feeling. I knew i was excited since Magnet was such a great and iconic song but also..The song had a very clear meaning. I know that this song would be a break or make if i ever plan to confess. But this _had_ to be planned by Master! She wouldn't just magically forget about a confession plan. I shouldn't think about it that way...It might be my fate after all,Then i finally take my chances by finally leaving the bathroom and back into my room.

I laided back on my bed crying a little as i hit my pillows. I hope i don't end up crying myself back to sleep,After all its only 12:30.

(Miku Pov)

I was fucking pissed! Teto still didn't get the hints i was giving her! It gave me a small headache how oblivious she can be. I should give her the benefit of the doubt.. It wasn't the most Obvious hint I've given,Hell it was probably a little vague.. But i had to help Rin fix her costume anyways,How did she rip that chef's outfit anyways? That thing has like ten layers! 

It would help me to be pissed about Rin instead of Teto anyways,I might blurt out something and get her in trouble anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall chapter three might be delayed! im gonna do it tomorrow!


	3. Chefs Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin asks miku whats wrong...Will things go wrong for Miku?

I walked with a disgruntled look on my face,I was walking to Rin's song preparation room. I opened the door slightly waving my hand that wasn't carrying the needle and string to stitch her outfit back together.

Rin walked up to me with costume in hand,She handed it to me whilst saying.

"Here's the outfit!" 

"Thanks Rin" I said still looking mad as i sat on the nearby bench,I pushed aside about five water bottles and Rin's tangerine shaped bag. The big mirrors teased me with something ill never be able to achieve if i continue loving Teto....

_Being able to tell the truth_

Rin practiced dancing the beginning part of Sweet Magic in her normal outfit. I could hear her whisper the beginning part already.

It was about a minute before i was done. It wasn't a big rip.

"Here Rin,I finished stitching it back together. Make sure to be careful next time."

I said in a monotone voice,Apparently that caught the attention of Rin pretty quickly.

"Whats wrong Miku?"

Rin walked over to me with a look of sadness.

"Nothing Rin"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

"That isn't something a fine person would say!"

"You can tell me anything..!"

(Rin Pov)

I didn't know what Miku was gonna say? Was she gonna point that the rip looked fake? I mean i ripped myself of course it would look fake! Or is it a love confession? I'd been waiting for Miku to tell me she loves me! Now's my chance! Oh god what am i gonna say? Whats Len gonna say? 

....

Wait Len cant be homophobic i caught him kissing Kaito my bad,But what is Miku gonna say? 

"Rin?"

"Oh my bad! what did you say?"

"Oh well i said...Rin?"

"Y-yeah?"

This was it! Miku is confessing! This is gonna go great! What am i gonna wear to the first date? Maybe a dress? 

"You promise not to tell?" 

"Yes! I wont tell anyone!" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah!"

"Well im in love with this girl.....You know her,Her name is..... _ᵀᵉᵗᵒ"_

Although she whispered her name,My heart still cracked in half...S-She? Teto? Im sure thats a death wish! its no use..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning Chapter 5 will be gory! i know its two chapter ahead but this is just a heads up


	4. Death Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh we getting angsty now.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my haitus! i just needed a break

(still rin pov) 

'Oh M-Miku"

I pretended to look supportive,well i was supportive..but im worried? Disappointed? I don't know. 

its a mystery i guess,but my heart was ripped to pieces. Miku was dead meat.

I barley focused on my crush because if i did my make up would be ruined,even if it was just light.

One slip of words could cost both Teto and Miku there lives!

It isnt be alright.... 

I should start practicing anyways.

I started standing up,I looked over that Miku was walking over to the door. I quietly and awkwardly waved goodbye as i grabbed the chefs costume. 

.....

_Silence_.

If its this silent everywhere they could've heard..

But when i figured out my emotions,I wasn't sad. 

_I was angry._

I knew Teto was a little bitch,Miku was to good for her! I deserve Miku! **I DESERVE HER NOT THAT BITCH!!!**

Stupid fucking Teto! IM ten times better than that bitch! Teto is so fucking stupid she would get Miku killed! 

Teto..Teto...TETO... **TETO!**

Ill kill that bitch..ILL FUCKING DO IT

MIKU BELONG TO ME AND ME ONLY! 

ME! I SAID **ME**

You know what? Im sure Tei will help me with this..Plus my song is in a few minutes so ill get out of the way...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the song!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came in the room sweaty..That song took up alot of energy. 

I was still mad but me being sweaty kinda covered it up...

I saw a familiar face come towards me as i grabbed some water from my bag.

"Oh hey Rin!"

His blue scarf was off for some reason,He was wearing the whole time!

"Hey Kaito.."

"Whats wrong?"

"I have an important call to make. You mind going to your room?"

"Yeah sure i can go!"

Quickly he left my room,well it was the company's room if you want to be smart... Whatever i just needed Teto..That bitch.. **GONE**

I called someone famous for hating Vocaloids,If i dont get her off on the wrong foot she wont kill me before Teto..THAT FUCKING BITCH

I should calm down..

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello..Tei here"

"Hello."

"is that Rin?"

"Yes"

" _Why the fuck are you calling me?_ "

"I found some info on Miku that could tarnish her entire brand!"

"Ok fine ill listen!"

I knew my plan was coming alive! Tei couldn't resist seeing Miku..The ever living star! crumble down in shame..The ex star now just started rolling to her demise.

"Ok so she told me that she was in love with Teto..."

*Bring*

Tei hung up as soon as i said who miku was in love with,I knew that now Teto would be gone! Miku will finaly be mine! 

The world told that red haired fucker and now shes gonna fucking die! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued..

(Next chap will be in Teto's pov)


	5. Serious Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teto gets some consequences....  
> TW; Gore,Swears.  
> Please proceed with caution.

I know Tei would get to work on Teto almost instantly,So i should just sit back and wait till i get what i deserve!

(Teto Pov) 

Do i really understand what happened? I woke up from a nap.

I know that.

The time should be 2:00 or something.

Ok i can assume that but now i look around.

I awoke in someones basement....

Who could this be?

I stopped thinking when i saw a familiar face...

_No..._

_It cant be..._

_Tei?_

It was Tei but what did she have against me?

Suddenly like a flash of light i knew.

It was because of Miku....

* **Bam** *

As quick as i finally understood my was hit in the legs.

Blood spilled out from my legs as the barb wire stabbed itself in.

~~_It hurts..._ ~~

* **Bam** *

I didnt know what was going on...

But my vision was fading away..

I guess its time...

I hope no one forgets me.....

(3rd person POV)

Tei kept on beating Teto

One,Two,Three,Four.

Teto's blood spilled on the floor in a twist of insanity.

After Five hits Tei looked out at the damage she caused..

A mark on her arms,Where the barbwire hit.

Teto's clothes were ripped to oblivion.

Nevermind seeing her legs as Tei hit them twice. 

Teto was as good as dead meat.

But there was a hope just behind the door...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued!


End file.
